


No Interruptions

by Seghs



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi, Oral, Rough Sex, Threesome, facesitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:58:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3836200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seghs/pseuds/Seghs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony, ignoring their request to be left alone, sends you to deliver some files to Agent Romanoff. You hesitantly comply, only to find out she has company..</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

> Remember that time I posted something and said "Wow I'm going to post a ton of stuff!" and then disappeared for like a year? Yeah, neither do I. I was looking through my fanfics, and found this hot mess. I think it's alright, so I'm posting it. Let's see how long I can disappear for this time!

“C’mon it’ll take like, five minutes,” Tony urged, shoving a folder full of various files at you. “B-but mister Stark, they asked not to be disturbed,” You retorted, staring at the papers awkwardly. “Tell them it’s urgent, if they get upset tell them it’s my fault, it’s fine just go,”

 

“Tony, leave the poor girl alone, I need you to look at this,” Bruce mumbled, Tony sighing as you took the folder, stepping back over to the other, who was currently sitting amongst various papers and complicated looking diagrams. “C’mon she’s fine, she can handle it. Right? It’s just the office down the hall and to the left,” said Tony, glancing back over his shoulder at you.

 

You could only nod and sigh, turning on your heel and pushing the door open. You had been working at SHIELD for a number of months now, and although you had already met all of the Avengers you were still a bit… Awkward around them, to say the least. Especially Natasha and Clint. They were always off working on something, and they seemed so aloof and dangerous to approach?

 

Well, Natasha was, anyways. She was so intimidating, but you quite enjoyed talking to Clint when he was alone. He seemed kind of scary at first, but he was actually a pretty cool guy. That’s how you felt with the rest of the Avengers as well, you were intimidated until you go to know them, but whenever Clint was with Natasha he seemed more… Serious and easy to piss off?

 

Especially when they gave explicit instructions to not be bothered. But of course, Tony doesn’t listen. To anyone. Ever. He doesn’t even listen to Fury most of the time, and you were still trying to decipher whether or not he was just stubborn or completely out of his mind. 

 

You wanted to tell him to deliver the file himself, but you really didn’t feel like getting scolded right now. Because then he would end up giving you an hour long explanation on what he was so busy working on, even if you insisted you didn’t care. You sighed as you walked down the hall, mumbling angrily to yourself. You stopped right outside their door, swallowing hard and taking a deep breath.

 

You turned the handle and pushed the door open, eyes focused on the folder full of files in front of you. “Uh, Agent Romanoff, I’m sorry to bother you but mister Stark wanted me to give you-“ You froze as you looked up, and right into Natasha’s eyes. She was currently peeping over Clint’s shoulder, raising an eyebrow at you. Out of all the times you could have seen them, it had to be right now? Damn it, why didn’t you just shove the folder under the door and knock?

 

Clint was currently… Well, it looked like he was sucking on her neck, Natasha’s pale skin flushed pink as she tangled her hands through Clint’s light brown hair, legs wrapped around his waist. “Barton, I think we have company,” Natasha murmured into his ear, Clint groaning and looking over his shoulder.

 

“N-no uh, I was just leaving I’m so sorry…” You mumbled, eyes darting around the room as you clutched the folder to your chest. Suddenly Clint leaned up, murmuring something into Natasha’s ear that you didn’t quite catch, causing her to smile softly. “What’s that?” Natasha asked with a nod to the file in your hands, just loud enough for you to hear.

 

You stared over at her awkwardly, blinking before realizing what she was talking about. “It’s nothing, just something mister Stark wanted me to give you, b-but I can see you two are uh… Busy, I can come back later!” You said, smiling awkwardly before backing away to the door. “It’s fine, hand it over,” Clint grumbled against Natasha’s neck, causing an involuntary shiver to run down your spine at his commanding tone.

 

You cautiously walked over, keeping eye contact with Natasha the whole time. She languidly stretched her arms past Clint’s neck, brushing up against your hand as she grabbed the folder. Natasha glanced at it before returning your heated gaze to you. You only stood there awkwardly, resisting the urge to glance at her bare chest.

 

“What?” Natasha asked, raising an eyebrow as she saw the direction you were gazing, and the flush on your cheeks. “Do you want to join us or something?” She asked, eyeing you in amusement. You immediately looked back up to her face, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. “W-what?” You asked, eyeing the Redhead in disbelief.

 

“Well considering you seem like you’re about to cum in your pants right now, I’d think you’d want to join us?” Clint asked, turning to look at you. You flushed at his deep tone and words, a shiver of want running through you. Suddenly you felt Natasha’s hand on the front of your suit, pulling you against the Archers back.

 

“A-Agent Romanoff I don’t understand…” You mumbled, feeling Clint chuckle against you. “What don’t you understand, Agent? If you want me to spell it out for you I’m more than willing,” Clint spoke against your ear, smirking as you let out a soft whimper at his warm breath against your cheek. You suddenly froze as you felt the woman’s lips pressing against your own, Clint’s lips connecting with the skin just under your ear at the same time.

 

You let out a low moan, relaxing into their embrace, Natasha’s arms moving to lay across your shoulders. You gasped against her mouth as Clint suddenly slipped out from between you, leaving you pressed against Natasha’s bare chest. Natasha deepened the kiss, running her tongue along your lower lip and causing you to let out a soft moan.

 

You heard Clint hum in appreciation from behind you, causing you to try and glance back at him to see what he was up to. Natasha wasn’t having it, one hand gripping the back of your neck as she deepened the kiss. You hesitantly parted your lips, gasping as you felt Natasha’s tongue slide into your mouth. You hesitantly placed your hands against her bare chest, encouraged by her soft moan into your mouth.

 

You twitched slightly in her grip as Clint pushed you onto her slowly, Natasha sprawling out on the table, bringing you with her. You let her trail her hands down your chest, finding the zipper of your suit and slowly dragging it down. Your tongues stroked one another as you leaned down on your elbows, groaning into her mouth.

 

You eventually pulled away, panting and staring down at Natasha, her smile making you flush even more. “Glad you’re having fun, ladies,” Clint said, causing you to look over and… Oh. He was palming himself through his trousers, smirking over at you two. “I was planning on having him all to myself, but I’m feeling generous, Agent,” Natasha murmured against your neck, causing you to flush and look back over to Clint.

 

“I-I’ve never been with two people at once, uh… Or a woman,” You muttered, Natasha cocking an eyebrow. “Oh really?” Natasha hummed, amusement obvious in her voice. You looked away sheepishly. “First time for everything, I guess,” Natasha spoke softly, leaning up to kiss your neck, sitting up so that you were straddling her legs.

 

You gasped as you felt Clint come up behind you, pressing his length against your back. “Hello there,” Clint chuckled against you neck, grinding himself against your back. You moaned softly, gasping as Natasha reached up to tweak your nipples through your bra, Clint wrapping his arms around you and pressing his lips to your shoulder.

 

Clint began sliding your suit off until your upper half was completely bare, quickly unhooking your bra and sliding it off. You flushed, staring down at Natasha as she looked up at you. Without saying anything she sat up, taking one of your nipples into her mouth and lapping at it. You moaned loudly, bucking your hips against her as Clint suddenly bit into your shoulder.

 

“Mmmm, I think she likes that. Bite harder,” Natasha murmured against your breast, now fondling the other with her hand. Clint immediately bit into your neck, causing you to moan loudly. He pulled away and licked the bite mark soothingly. “O-oh…” You gasped, reaching up to tangle your fingers through Clint’s hair, arching yourself towards Natasha.

 

Natasha rolled you over as Clint pulled away, causing you to gasp as she pinned you to the table below. Natasha sat up, not breaking eye contact as she shrugged off her suit, slowly sliding it down around her ankles. You flushed, swallowing hard as you watched her slowly and teasingly strip above you.

 

Clint suddenly leaned down, pressing his lips to yours in a hungry kiss. You moaned, tilting your head and allowing him to deepen the kiss. You barely registered Natasha removing the rest of your suit and slipping your panties down, Clint currently sucking on your lower lip and playing with your breasts.

 

You suddenly let out a loud gasp as you felt something warm dip into your folds, looking down to find Natasha perched between your legs, staring up at you. You mewled loudly, whimpering at the feeling of her tongue gliding over your clit. You gasped as she suddenly pressed two fingers into you, Clint pinning down your hips with his hands to keep you from bucking up against the redheads mouth.

 

“Oh, oh fuck…” You gasp, your fingers scrabbling against the table. “That’s the idea,” Clint smirked against your lips, his tongue sliding into your mouth and eliciting another pleased moan from you. Natasha tilted your hips upwards, your legs over her shoulder as she lapped at you slit, causing you to mewl in pleasure.

Clint pinched your nipple roughly before pulling away, fumbling to undo his belt. You couldn’t help but whimper and bite your lip as he slid his cock past the hem of his jeans, pulling them down slightly. “Like what you see?” Clint said with a smirk, groaning softly. Without speaking you leaned forward, licking the head of his cock and eliciting a hiss from him.

 

“Careful, Agent. He can get rough if you tease him too much,” Natasha said from between your legs, chuckling. Clint rolled his eyes playfully, glancing down at Natasha, winking at her. She suddenly pulled away, causing you to whimper in response and look down at her in confusion. Natasha smirked, crawling onto the table after tugging her panties off, moving until she was kneeling over your heaving chest.

 

You gasped loudly, eyes fluttering shut as you felt Clint slam three fingers into you. “Good girl,” Clint murmured, stroking your inner thigh with his other hand. You couldn’t help but blush as Natasha moved to position her cunt over your mouth, looking down at you impatiently. “I expect you to return the favor, Agent.”

 

Suddenly Clint pressed his cock against your slit, groaning loudly and cursing as he pressed himself into you. Your moan was silenced as Natasha pressed her cunt to your mouth, causing you to whimper. You hesitantly placed your hands on her hips, groaning at her taste as you lapped at her slit. Natasha hummed appreciatively, reaching up to play with her breasts.

 

You moaned loudly, spreading your legs as Clint rutted into your dripping cunt, groaning. “Fuck, you’re so tight,” Clint groaned. You whimpered, humming around Natasha’s clit and causing her to shudder and let out a soft gasp. “That’s it, that’s a good girl,” Natasha murmured, closing her eyes and letting her head fall back.

 

You shuddered, Clint grabbing your legs and holding them apart as he watched himself slide into you, letting out a satisfied groan. You whimpered against Natasha’s clit once more, causing her to hum in approval. “Oh, goddamn it…” Clint groaned, pressing his thumb against your clit and moving it in circles, causing you to moan loudly.

 

Clint continued pounding into you, grunting and nails digging into your flesh. Natasha moaned, tangling her fingers through your hair as she rutted against your mouth, panting. She reached back with one hand, pinching and twisting your nipple. You felt pressure building up inside you, bucking your hips against Clint, licking and sucking Natasha’s clit.

 

“Fill her, Clint. Make her come,” Natasha panted, her hips stuttering against your mouth. You moaned loudly, twitching as you felt Clint release himself inside of you, groaning loudly as his nails dug into your hips, pulling you forcefully against himself. You moaned loudly against Natasha as you felt the pad of Clint’s thumb rubbing your clit, sending you over the edge.

 

The vibrations of your moan triggered Natasha’s orgasm, and she groaned as she stilled above you, tangling her fingers through your hair, whole body tense with pleasure. You barely registered Clint pulling out of you as Natasha shakily moved off of your face, chest heaving and cheeks flushed crimson.

 

Clint moved to stand next to Natasha, arms crossed triumphantly and a grin on his face. You smiled weakly, biting your lower lip and sitting up, covering yourself shyly. Natasha let out a chuckle, grinning at you. “Always modest, aren’t you?” She teased playfully, brushing a lock of red hair behind her ears. Clint snorted, not at all shy about his nudity. “You should interrupt us more often,” Clint spoke, giving you a feral grin.

 

Yeah, maybe you should.


End file.
